Apocalyptic Love Triangle
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: A zombie apocalypse drives Shin-Ra to the brink and beyond as swarms of the living dead fight hungrily for the meat of the living. Dr. Hollander, creator of the apocalypse, realizes his mistake when the woman he loves falls in danger by the monsters designed by his own hands. He must find a way to save her, even if it means saving the people he had hoped to destroy.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just a little background info: Lily is 21 years old and was adopted at 15 by Angeal when he was young. The two of them live together in a small neighborhood near Shin-Ra.**

Lily pushed a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in her mouth as she listened to her father's conversation with his best friend, Genesis. For the past two weeks, they had been planning an assault on Wutai. Angeal pushed a few pieces of paper towards Genesis, mumbling a few things Lily had practiced ignoring. She disliked hearing about anything to do with war.

Lily stood after forcing three quick spoonfuls and dumped the bowl into the sink. She smoothed her college uniform and yanked her school bag over her shoulder. She shoved her flip phone deep into her skirt pocket and headed for the door.

"Lily? Hey, no hug for daddy", Angeal asked, barely looking up from his papers.

Lily sighed, realizing she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She gave her father a quick hug and hurried out the door, slamming it loudly behind her. She rushed down the front steps and hurried down the sidewalk, heading for the city bus stop.

She was in such a rush that she almost didn't notice Dr. Hollander peering at her as he was climbing into his car. She gave a small smile and a quick wave. Her father had told her to steer clear of him, but so far, Lily hadn't seen anything wrong with him and Angeal had refrained from telling her the entire story.

Dr. Hollander happily waved back at Lily and watched for a few seconds more before hurriedly situated himself in his car. His heart pounded just as it usually did whenever he saw her. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why. He hated everyone else because of their rude comments and averting eyes, but Lily, no. Lily had always looked him in the eyes, waved, and was never rude. She never ignored him or whispered something crude when he turned his back, regardless of who her father was and what he thought about him. He had already guessed that Angeal had refrained from telling her everything because of how she might see her father.

Although it had occurred to him several times that Lily was more than a dozen years younger than him, he still crushed on her, hard. She may be in a prestige college, aiming for a major Dr. Hollander had no interest in, but he still cared deeply for her (borderline creepy). Lily was the only one Dr. Hollander really liked, and he really liked her.

That's why he was working on something for the past two weeks. Ever since he had heard Lily's father was going to head over to Wutai, a plan had circulated through his head. Finally, today he had perfected the experiment he had been working on and now he needed to find a way to pass it on to Angeal without it affecting Lily. He had an idea and he was going to put it into action as soon as Angeal was to leave. Which, according to the news reports he still somehow got, was in a week.

Dr. Hollander may not have been widely liked, but he was respected for his high intelligence and that was exactly why he was going through with this plan, aside from his love for Lily. He wanted to show everyone how smart he truly was, while at the same time sit back with Lily and watch the whole world crumble.

She would like that. She would. I just know it. She has to. I've seen the way she looks at Angeal, hatred. She hates what he does. She hates what he is and so do I.

Dr. Hollander put his gear in reverse and headed out of his driveway, putting it in drive and racing away to make a few adjustments to his plan.

One Week Later

Lily hugged her father tightly, whispering a small goodbye. He smiled and did the same, promising to return as soon as possible. Genesis nodded a goodbye and Lily gave a small smile in return. She may not have loved what they were doing, but she still loved them deeply. They were apart of her family and deeply affected her life. As they climbed onto the chopper, Lily stepped back, whispering to herself. "I love you both, alright".

That day, as Lily walked to the bus stop, Dr. Hollander had to use every ounce of energy to keep himself acting normal as Lily passed by. She waved, he waved. Although, his wave was noticeably a bit more energized than usual, making Lily smile and a sweet giggle escaped her, sending chills down Hollander's back. He loved her giggles. They were small and sweet, but very comforting.

For the rest of the day, Hollander kept an eye on her whenever he could. He couldn't help himself and had to wait outside after work just so he could wave at Lily again as she came home from college. It wasn't like him to ditch halfway through work but he was starting not to care. Soon, he wouldn't have to worry about missing work or getting fired. He wouldn't answer to a higher power because that would soon be him.

Because he knew Lily was home, by herself, Hollander made a daring move by visiting her. He could feel his heart pounding just by the thought of it: him, alone with her and no one to get in his way. He drove to her house, trying to calm his nerves. He walked to the door and made a few nervous taps on the door before backing away, suddenly feeling like this wasn't a good time. Maybe later, but no. Lily had heard the knocks, being in the midst of getting a glass of orange juice to drink while she did her homework.

She opened the door and smiled at the man before her. It was odd of him to visit so randomly but she didn't mind his presence and stepped aside, allowing his entrance without a word.

It was odd to him how easy it was for her to allow him to walk in, but deep down, he had a feeling it was because she only saw him as a friend, not someone to get nervous around because of a secret admiration.

All of that will change, my dear. Once you see what I have done for us, you will feel the same way I do.

Hollander sat at the dinner table where Lily had laid out her homework, while Lily went to get Hollander something to drink. He peered at her homework and found that her class was studying the different types of mental diseases. Easy. That was child's play to him. It gave him an idea.

Once Lily returned, she looked down at her homework and they sat in silence for a few moments before Lily leaned back, giving a defeated sigh.

"Once wrong, Lily? Having difficulties with your homework", Hollander asked as he traced the design on his cup.

"Yeah. All this stuff is really confusing", Lily said, defeated.

"I'll help you!... I mean, I can, if you'd like", Hollander said, hardly containing his excitement.

"Really? That'd be great! I suck at things like this. Thanks a ton", Lily said with such a sweet smile that Hollander had difficulty speaking for a moment.

He walked to her side and leaned over her shoulder, placing a hand next to her resting one. He secretly pleaded with the gods that she would accidentally move it and for a brief moment they would touch and a spark would fly, but he knew that he actually needed to be serious and that a scientist like him shouldn't be relying on the power of things like that.

Instead, he chose to take certain moments of his time teaching her to point to certain part of the paper and "accidentally" brush her arm or a small bit of her hand. He could see her face blushing slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder after she got all of the practice questions correct.

However, their time together was cut short by a text from Sephiroth to Lily's phone, telling her to get ready so they could chill at the movies like they did just about every weekend. Dr. Hollander wasn't stupid. He knew Sephiroth liked Lily and that he had a bigger chance of getting together with her than he himself did. Still, a voice deep inside him always told him to keep trying. Besides, this new plan that he had been working on for two weeks now, would pay off and earn him top rank. He just knew it.

As Dr. Hollander drove the short distance home, he couldn't help but imagine the new world he was creating ahead of him. He would be with Lily and they would rule this world, together. He couldn't wait.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I know, it's a little creepy but you have to admit, that Hollander guy was creepy to begin with. Anyways, tune in sometime soon for chapter 2! Thanks for reading and if you like it so far, give it a vote or a comment!**

 **P.S. If you are confused about anything, I will be happy to clear it up for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I had so much fun! That movie was hilarious", Lily giggled as she threw her arms out.

Sephiroth chuckled as he turned towards her, their tray of food in his hands.

"Yeah, their jokes were a little original, but I liked it. Hey, lets sit over there. I don't want everyone checking us out", Sephiroth said as he used one hand to guide Lily to a table slightly hidden behind a few plants.

Lily hopped down on the left side of the bench, patting the area next to her. Sephiroth obliged and set the tray in front of him. He set out the their order and took a sip oh his soda. Lily wrapped her hands around his arm and kissed his cheek.

"They can look all they want, but you're mine", Lily whispered playfully.

Sephiroth chuckled as he took a bite of his sub.

"You're mine too, alright", he said with a smile.

* * *

Dr. Hollander quickly shut the door behind him, chuckling at the humanistic growls emanating from behind the door. He had just tested his idea one last time and was positive it worked, but was too excited to deal with the subject clawing at him from behind the bars of its cell.

He hurried over to the TV in his room, turning it the Shin-Ra news.

A few seconds later, a war cry could be heard throughout his home. The first of his many subjects had been spotted and detained, only to turn many more subjects in the prison cell he had been locked in.

* * *

"Hey Seph, do you want to stay the night", Lily asked as they sat in Sephiroth's car.

The car sat parked in front of Lily's house, its lights shining through the kitchen windows.

"You sure? I didn't think we were that far in the relationship", Sephiroth said jokingly.

"Ha, ha... Come on, please! I don't want to be alone in this giant house", Lily said, her eyes watering a bit.

"Alright, sheesh. Turn off the water works", Sephiroth said, waving his hand at her.

Lily giggled and hugged him tightly. She lightly kissed his cheek, lingering her lips on his cheek for a few seconds.

"Hey, I gotta pee, either kiss me on the lips or let me pee", Sephiroth said, trying to hide his blushing face and drown out the noise of his thumping heart.

"You jerk, stop ruining the moment", Lily yelled over her shoulder as she hurried out of his car, slamming his car door and sticking her tongue out at him.

They hurried inside, unaware of the man standing behind the bushes about 30 yards away, peering at them through binoculars.

* * *

 **Dr. Hollander's P.O.V.**

"You jerk, stop ruining the moment", Lily yelled.

I snickered from behind my thickly rimmed binoculars.

"I wouldn't dare do that to you, my dear", I whispered, smiling happily as I watched my love climb the stairs to her house.

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I wrapped my legs around my large body pillow, hugging it to my chest.

"Hey, babe, want to wrap your body around me instead", Sephiroth asked as he draped his arms over me.

"Really, I didn't know we were that far in the relationship", I joked, sipping at the hot chocolate in my hands.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Cuddle with me", Sephiroth slightly commanded, as he gathered me in his arms.

I pushed the body pillow away and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sephiroth, I really love you", I said dreamily.

His arms were warm and large, hugging me tightly. He looked down at me, some of his hair falling around his face.

"I love you too, Lily", he said with a warm smile.

My heart skipped a beat as I leaned up, lightly pushing his hair back as I pushed my lips against his. He hugged me tighter, cupping a hand against my face.

I slowly placed the cup down as I began climbing on top of him. He pushed himself on top of my bed and pressed himself against me.

In moments we were unclothed and pawing at each other. It lasted for a while until we collapsed onto the floor, panting loudly.

* * *

After the shower they had together, they plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and switching it to the news. Moments later, panic swept through the house as the news talked of "zombie-like" people swarming Wutai.

Lily gasped, gripping Sephiroth's arm in panic.

"Dad", she cried as she felt fear rise in her chest.


End file.
